


Like Spun Glass

by Liminal_Space_LLC



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, hahaha puns, woman tired of being strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liminal_Space_LLC/pseuds/Liminal_Space_LLC
Summary: Ford tells Whiskey and Tango something she wants so deeply she can barely say the words.





	Like Spun Glass

“Guys, I have a strange request.”

Tango and Whiskey sit up and look at her. They’re sitting on either side of her in the bed of Dex’s truck, watching the stars. Whiskey looks at her serious and steady, Tango with his head cocked, eyes aglow.

Whiskey floats his fingertips along her cheek. “Anything,” he says with that gravity that makes her heart beat faster. Tango smiles at him, then looks down at her again.

She looks up at the stars again. The thing she wants feels silly, shameful. The kind of thing so personal, so achingly raw that it will make her boys blush in shame for her. The voice that speaks it inside her is small but so consumed with wanting that it fills her up like a pitcher of sweet tea.

They are waiting for her to say something. Tango is even refraining from asking questions.

Her voice trembles slightly as she starts, “I want—” and suddenly her chest feels tight and full, like an overfilled balloon, and she cannot speak. She covers her eyes with her hands.

Tango’s voice speaks in her ear, warm with his breath, “We love you, Ford. You can tell us.”

With her eyes still covered, she forces out the words, “Could we have a day where I am, like, your, your _princess_ ,” she barely even says the last word, just breathes into the air. Her heart is beating so fast.

She feels lips against her fingers, and Whiskey’s words come mumbled against her skin, “You’re our princess every day, Foxy. What do you want special about this day?”

She pulls her hands away from her eyes and looks at them again. They’re both closer now, leaning on their elbows to look at her. When she pulls the hand he was kissing away from her face, Whiskey draws it to his lips so he can keep pressing kisses to her knuckles.

She closes her eyes again and tries to articulate what she means. “I want someone to treat me like spun glass. Like I need to be handled with kid gloves. Like I’m precious, and delicate.” She growls in frustration. She’s not saying this in a way that makes sense to another person.

Whiskey presses another kiss to her fingers, and Tango whispers, “Baby, we’ve got you. Don’t worry, take your time.”

She takes a deep breath. “I want my feelings to come first. I don’t want to be strong. I’m so tired of being strong, for the team, for my mom, for actors. Like, I don’t usually mind it, but sometimes I don’t want to be strong. I want a day that’s just about making me feel good.”

She opens her eyes, and Tango and Whiskey are exchanging a look. Her stomach sinks. Her boys wouldn’t judge her, would they?

Tango looks down at her first, biting his lip. “That sounds great, Foxy! We’ll plan it all, don’t you worry about it. You’ll be our princess.”

“Really guys?”

Tango chimes, “Of course!”

She looks at Whiskey. He’s looking at her with an intensity she usually sees on the ice. “Yeah, Foxy of course.” He licks his lower lip, and she feels his hand playing with the hem of her shirt. “Um, I know you wanted a whole day, but, um–” he swallows, and his eyes are hot, and her skin starts to feel warm, “–how would you feel about a preview?”

She glances over and Tango is tracing his fingers along her wrist and gazing at her wolfishly.

She sits up and kisses each of them, then giggles, “I’d like that,” as Whiskey chases her lips.

Tango pulls her into his lap. “Whatever you want, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to read more of my things, I am [liminal-space-llc](https://liminal-space-llc.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
